


yellow

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Series: pride challenge [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: They're safely hidden, at least. He's breathing too heavily, the air is too cold for this kind of thing, but in the bowels of the city Matt has the upper hand. Even with Kevin snarling profanities in his face, Matt knows who's in charge here. He's bigger, both in width and in height, and Kevin doesn't stand a chance when Matt puts his hands on Kevin's shoulders and switches their positions.





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> i secretly hate how this came out but enjoy lmao.

Matt pushes the door open and stumbles, half blindly, into the alleyway behind  _Sunli_ _ght_ _Bar_. The fucker, the asshole, Kevin, stumbles out after him, and the back door slams shut with a finality that lets Matt sober up for a half a second. He knows it locks. Matt doesn't give a damn about that right now, not when Kevin is already hurdling towards him with barely concealed intent.   
 

Kevin gets to him before Matt can do anything about it, fisting his hand into the front of Matt's shirt and  _shoving_ , like Kevin himself doesn't realize how strong he is, until Matt's back is pressed flat onto the brick wall of the building.   
 

They're safely hidden, at least. He's breathing too heavily, the air is too cold for this kind of thing, but in the bowels of the city Matt has the upper hand. Even with Kevin snarling profanities in his face, Matt knows who's in charge here. He's bigger, both in width and in height, and Kevin doesn't stand a chance when Matt puts his hands on Kevin's shoulders and switches their positions.   
 

Like this, Kevin can't fight back fairly.   
 

(Matt forgets entirely that Kevin is only fair on the court.)   
 

"This is your own damn fault," Matt hisses through gritted teeth. He's got Kevin tight against the brick wall, one hand curled over Kevin's bicep and the other one pushing against Kevin's collarbone to keep him still. "I trust Neil. I trust him despite his secrets. Wherever the fuck he is right now, I trust him to come back to us."   
 

"If you think this is my fault, you're a fucking idiot," Kevin snaps back, immediate.   
 

Matt, in a sick sense, almost enjoys the way Kevin gasps when he pushes even closer into his space. "I'm the fucking idiot? Me, who wants to believe a fellow teammate isn't inherently evil? Is that what you're fuckin' saying?" It comes out crystal clear. It could pass as sober. Matt really does not want to question that.   
 

Kevin doesn't say anything. His body is wound taught, the muscles under Matt's hands shaking with barely-concealed rage. Kevin is waiting to be let loose, and for that Matt holds him tighter.   
 

Matt also makes the mistake of looking down between them. It doesn't process right away, not like the smell of weed in Fox Tower on Sunday's or the sight of hot chocolate at his mother's place, but Kevin huffs in what sounds like agony as soon as a few seconds have passed.   
 

"You're hard," Matt says, robotic.   
 

"Trust me, it wasn't you."   
 

"Are you s–"   
 

"Fuck off, of course I'm sure. Let me go. We're going back inside now, and we're going to forget this ever happened.  _Let me go_."   
 

On one hand, Matt is sorta-maybe-kinda processing the way Kevin is trying to wiggle free from Matt's grip. On the other hand, he's on the way to getting as hard as Kevin (because  _fuck_ adrenaline) and decides acting on behalf of his dick might not be a bad idea.   
 

In one semi-smooth move, he rolls his hips foreword and presses their dicks together through the confines of their pants. The cold December air in the city completely disappears when Kevin gasps, loud, his free hand coming up to grab Matt's shoulder. He doesn't push away, just holds, but Matt is still very, very aware of the boner now pressed to his thigh and how heavily they're both breathing.   
 

His hand, still half-fisted in Kevin's shirt, trails down to Kevin's hip and stays there. He doesn't try letting Kevin out again, and Kevin doesn't try wiggling free, but still Matt asks.   
 

"Do you want to go inside, or–"   
 

"Uh?" Kevin says. Asks. Expresses in confusion. Matt thinks he looks a little too dazed for someone who only had a few shots. "M-Maybe not?"   
 

He blinks. Kevin stares back at him, flushed from more than the cold air and breathing just heavily enough for Matt to pick up on it where his lips are parted. Matt fixates on that, on Kevin's lips, then on the dark green of his eyes, and finally how everything seems so dark on him. His skin, his clothes, his hair. If Matt were a poet, he might be inclined to say his personality as well.   
 

"I'm going to keep you here, then," Matt says. He doesn't know when his voice got so hoarse.   
 

"You're still a fucking idiot."   
 

Alright, well. He'll... deal with that later.   
 

Matt rolls his eyes instead of answering properly, pushing away just enough to get the hand on Kevin's hip between them. Kevin gasps when Matt touches him, something between a groan and a whine and far too lewd, and Matt thanks every deity out there that his hands are still slightly warm when he forces the button on Kevin's pants open to get a hand on his cock.   
 

He hears how Kevin's head thuds dully against the bricks behind him, but the only thing he can focus on is the weight in his hand. Maybe if the situation was switched, if he had time and patience and his anger in check, he'd try getting that thing into his mouth.   
 

(Kevin's cock is a little longer than his, he deduces, but Matt is thicker. This thought should not get him as hot as it does.)   
 

Experimentally, he drags his hand up and slides back down as best as he can. The angle is too cramped to let Matt think it's his own cock he's holding, but he does his best, only half aware of the other hand still holding Kevin's bicep to the wall with a grip that would be bruising on anyone else.   
 

"Fuck," Kevin whispers. Matt picks up the speed of his too-dry palm instead of pointing out how incredulous it sounds. With another half-irritated groan, Kevin's free hand works it's way down between them, stumbling fingers scratching at the button of Matt's jeans until it pops. The zipper is next, and then Kevin's hand is coming up to lick his palm before it shoots back down again.   
 

Matt doesn't dare look up from Kevin's cock when Kevin's fist wraps around his.   
 

From what he can gather, Kevin isn't looking for his eyes either.   
 

It's a constant loop of twist and pull and tug, the space between them filled with Kevin's huffing and Matt's trying-too-hard-to-be-quiet gasps. Matt, for the life of him, cannot forget they're in the back alley of one of the most densely populated cities in the U.S.   
 

Realistically, he's not sure how long they stay like that, Matt's body pressing Kevin into the bricks of the  _Sunlight_  and Kevin jerking him off, quick and a little too tight and a little too dry but that's okay. Matt can get off like this. Matt  _will_ get off to this, and probably continue to get off on this, for at least another few months or so.   
 

It's a shock when Kevin cums first. Matt twists his hand through it despite the haziness, dragging it down, making the slide easier on Kevin's cock. His gasps are loud in the alleyway and Matt hopes the steady muted bass from inside covers them up enough to keep anyone from looking for them.   
 

Kevin's hand on his cock slows, tightens, and Matt decides to help him. Using Kevin's cum as lube, he slides his hand right alongside Kevin's on his dick and forces him to move it, up, down, up, twist. Kevin's looking at him, or at least trying to, but Matt focuses on the slide of their hands and the growing need to cum instead of the dark green of his teammates eyes.   
 

It doesn't take long after that. Matt maneuvers his hips despite Kevin trying to push into him, sliding himself away just in time for the splatter of Matt's cum to hit the brick wall Kevin is still pressed to.   
 

Matt tries not to speak. Kevin rips his arm from Matt's relaxed grasp on his arm when he's done, pushing away from the wall and stumbling away from him. Matt barely remembers to shuffle his cock back into his pants before he turns back to Kevin dazed and a little spacy, but completely willing to pretend this thing never fucking happened.   
 

"I won't mention it if you don't," Matt offers, voice low and tired. He wants to go home.   
 

"Deal." Kevin's breathing is still heavy, but he nods, once, quick, and then nods again as if to confirm it to himself.   
 

Matt watches Kevin go around the front to head back inside, but Matt stays put for another five minutes. He doesn't want to lean up against the wall, doesn't even want to  _look_ at the damn thing, so he doesn't. He breathes. He remembers how Aaron is inside waiting for them to come back and that fighting over Neil's supposed loyalty to the Foxes is as stupid an argument they could get.   
 

He sighs, goes back inside, and they don't talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated!!!
> 
> i crave validation


End file.
